


India

by No_one_at_the_beach



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A little angst, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Fight, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom-like vibes, Emotional pain, F/M, HEA, M/M, Multi, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Pain and Healing, Poe is not nice, Praise Kink, Soft ben too, Somnophilia, Song fic, This will touch on Ben/Poe but is a Reylo fic, alpha agression, based on "Mary's in India", in heat rey, in rut kylo, poe is a hoe, slightly dom kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_one_at_the_beach/pseuds/No_one_at_the_beach
Summary: This is a little fic that has been floating around in my head for a bit. I love love love the Dido song "Mary's in India". This is a Reylo fic, yes is ABO, and yes it's got a bisexual, heartbroken Ben in it. I love him. I hope you do too!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 68
Kudos: 125





	1. Dinner Parties and Lies

Rey fell in love with him the minute she saw him. Well, that’s not true. She fell in love with the scent of him first. It hit her nose, and she winced as slick threatened to trickle out. Her body betrayed her.  _ Little bitch.  _

But then she saw him. He was tall, with defined features and long hair hiding big ears. Rey studied him closely.  _ This was where the smell of perfection came from?  _ Then he smiled. No, not just smiled. He smiled and  _ laughed _ , throwing his head back. Rey knew… love at first sight, and scent, was real. 

And then she watched him wrap his arm around her friend Poe, pull him close, and kiss him on the forehead. Her heart sank. Ben. Poe’s mate. She had heard so much about him that it should have been obvious that this was Poe’s sweet, funny boyfriend. 

She’d met Poe a ton of times. Flirty, silly, and a real staple of the coffee shop she and Finn hung out at. And when he invited them over for a dinner party, she had jumped at the chance to see where this guy lived, and see what kind of company he kept -- including his elusive partner. 

When she’d arrived that night, the door was open and the apartment was bustling. Everyone was milling around, making introductions, and helping themselves to beer, wine, and various hors d’oeuvres. She hadn’t seen Poe or who his partner could be.

But in that moment she put two and two together and she knew: Ben wasn’t hers to want. She couldn’t have him. Even as the Omega within screamed at her in protest, she smiled sadly to herself. Another thing out of her reach. Taking another sip of her wine, she found Finn and tucked herself to his side. She wouldn’t be a slave to her biology. She could get over this purely chemical attraction. That wasn’t her Alpha. It wouldn’t be her Alpha. Her Omega instincts needed to calm down. Calm. Down. 

She leaned towards Finn and took a deep, cleansing breath through her mouth. She focused on the conversation he and a group of people she didn’t recognize were having. Rose? Was that her name? Finn paused and smiled down at Rey. It wouldn’t do anyone good for her to dwell on handsome Alpha Ben. She let herself get distracted in the conversation. 

She was so successful in getting lost in it that she missed a pair of deep brown eyes watching her. 

\------------

Finn and Rey quickly became regulars at Poe and Ben’s dinner parties. Every two weeks or so the couple would bring together friends, acquaintances, neighbors -- anyone interesting -- for good food and better conversation. It was clearly carefully curated, and Rey always found the company engaging. Poe and Ben were the sort of people who drew others in. Those around them couldn’t help but want to be their friend. It was that charismatic pull, that twinkle in their eye that each person wanted to ignite.

Rey learned more about the couple with each passing gathering. They had grown up together, Ben taking a path into law, and Poe heading towards the airforce, only to retire early and become a stunt pilot, along with flying private chartered planes. Ben seemed to know so many wealthy, and sometimes famous, people, it was easy to get Poe the jobs. From the many afternoons passed in the coffee shop, Rey know Poe was the most flirtatious man she’d ever met. But that was before she met Ben. She’d assumed his behavior would change in front of his boyfriend, up until she caught Poe and Finn making out on the patio once.  _ Surely Ben had to know? Maybe they have an open relationship?  _ Rey never asked.

Ben wasn’t a flirt, but he  _ was _ charming. When he focused his attention on a person, he actually cared what they were talking about. Rey once explained exactly how to take apart an engine for a  Corellian YT-1300f, and Ben nodded and engaged throughout the entire conversation. It made her feel seen. Cared for, almost. 

Rey lived for those dinner parties. They were laid-back and interesting. Rey always felt very grown up and European at them, sipping fancy wines she would never be able to afford, and eating new, delicious foods. Ben always cooked, and it was always something she’d never tried before. Almost better than the dishes themselves were the stories behind each one. One night, as they gorged themselves on a delicious curry, he regaled them with the story of his trek through small Indian villages to find the perfect spice blend. Another time as they sat around sharing a nightcap, he explained how he had met the artisan who made all of their scotch glasses. Rey had tears in her eyes from laughing as he animatedly described that day -- including the sheep, a peat bog, and a very disgruntled Highland cow. He was filled with adventure and stories, and Rey ate it up. She never wanted those evenings to end. 

But one evening in early Spring, they did.

\------

Dinner hadn’t been served yet, but the mouthwatering smells coming from the kitchen told Rey it was almost ready. Guests lounged as they waited, and Rey had settled into her favorite spot, the corner of the couch, near the coffee table made of old car parts. This spot was perfect -- not only because the coffee table appealed to her as a car nerd and mechanic by trade -- she had a line of sight into the kitchen. She loved watching Ben cook. He had a certain kind of focus and natural gracefulness as he did it. This particular evening, he chatted animatedly with Poe and his pilot friend, Snap, as Ben worked to open on a bottle of wine.

“So, how are you taking Poe’s move?” Snap asked Ben, who looked up at him smiling but with a confused face. The color drained from Poe’s face, and he gestured to Snap for him to shut up. 

“What move?” Ben asked with a laugh. “He’s not moving anywhere.” He turned to look over at Poe, and the room fell silent, as guilt was written all over Poe’s face. 

“I was going to bring it up later tonight after everyone left,” Poe mumbled, and the wine bottle slipped from Ben’s hand and hit the ground, shattering. 

“Fuck,” Ben snapped out from his haze, ripping a dishcloth off the oven door and throwing it to the ground. He was absolutely fuming, and Rey could see him quivering in distress. She almost choked on the Alpha hormones wafting from the kitchen.  _ Alpha is angry. Soothe your Alpha.  _ No. Not her Alpha. 

Rey looked at Finn, who had the same pained expression on his face. Rey gestured towards the door, and Finn nodded, both of them slipping out as the other guests seemed to also catch the hint. The party was over. 

Rey and Finn chose to take the stairs instead of the elevators for a moment of privacy to catch up on what had transpired. 

“Oh my god, what is going on?” Finn asked in a hushed tone, and Rey shook her head. “That sounded really bad.”

“Yes, and I know you’re a Beta, so you probably couldn’t pick up on it, but his scent was so angry. Upset. I don’t think he had any idea. Where does Poe even think he’s going to go?”

Finn winced. “He might have mentioned taking an international piloting gig. I thought it was just talk.” 

Rey stopped and spun to look at him. “You  _ knew _ ?” 

Finn held his hands up. “You know how Poe is. Literally flighty. I didn’t think he was serious, that he’d do that to Ben.” 

“He tell you that between make out sessions?” Rey mumbled, turning back towards the stairs and continuing down. 

“That’s not fair,” Finn said from behind her. 

“Oh it’s not fair you’ve been kissing on a married man? Wow, Finn.” 

“OK first off, they aren’t married, they are mated.”

“Same thing.”

“It’s not, but ok. Secondly, Ben never bit Poe. Poe bit Ben. Alphas can’t even technically mate, so it’s not even really a thing.”

Rey stopped again and turned. “Do you hear yourself? Are you trying to  _ justify _ that you were helping a cheater cheat. Really, Finn?” 

Finn looked at her, guilt flickering across his features. “It’s what Poe told me.” 

“It was wrong to do that to Ben. Both of you knew better. And it was wrong for Poe not to be open and honest with Ben.”

Finn dropped his head in defeat. “I wasn’t the only one Poe was cheating with.” 

“Doesn’t make it better,” Rey said fiercely. “That makes it fucking worse.” Above them, a door in the stairwell burst open, and Rey and Finn could hear the steps of someone running down the stairs. The two of them traded confused looks as Ben came flying out the door and down past them, waves of anger radiating off of him. Poe was hot on his heels, running past them without so much as a glance. The two scurried behind him as he burst onto the street. 

Poe was too late -- Ben was already climbing into a cab. Poe ran to the open car door and blocked it with his body. 

“Ben, don’t do this,” Poe pitifully begged. 

“No, NO! YOU don’t do this! Get out of my way, Dameron,” Ben’s Alpha voice boomed, and Poe straightened, his own inner Alpha rising to the occasion. 

“You know, you’re being awfully dramatic about this. Your Skywalker is showing,” he sneered, and Ben planted his hands on Poe’s shoulder and shoved him away. 

“Fuck you,” he spat before slamming the door to the cab and ordering the driver to go. 

“This is why two Alphas shouldn’t be together!” Poe screamed after the car, then let out a heavy sigh. Rey and Finn watched wide-eyed, paralyzed on the sidewalk. “I shouldn’t have done that,” he mumbled, his ragged voice and scent dripping with regret. 

“Yeah, but you did,” Finn said, and Poe turned to them both, his brow drawn. 

“Yeah, I did.” Poe let out a shaky breath and headed back inside. Finn looked at Rey and she rolled her eyes. 

“Go check on him. I’ll see if I can find Solo,” she said, and left Finn to take care of one mess, while she went to go find another -- a heartbroken Alpha. 

  
  
  



	2. Picking up the Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben falls apart, and Rey helps him start to put it all back together.

Rey searched every likely spot for Ben that night, with no luck. According to Finn, Ben didn’t come home for days, and the pair had a huge fight when he did. Poe left the next day, a week earlier than planned, taking several suitcases full of his clothes but leaving most of his belongings behind. Weeks went by, and no one heard from Ben.

One day while sitting in their small flat bingeing on pizza and Netflix, Rey got a text message from him. 

“Huh?” Rey said as she looked at her phone. 

“What’s up, Peanut?” Finn asked through a pizza-filled mouth. 

Rey read the message out loud. “‘Having a few people over for dinner. You and Finn are invited. 6 pm Sunday,’” she looked up at Finn. “Ben is throwing a dinner party? It’s been weeks since we’ve seen him.” 

Finn shrugged. “Let’s go.” Rey frowned.  _ Was he ok? Would they all pretend nothing had happened? Wouldn’t it be weird without Poe? _ She sighed and texted back. 

_ We’ll be there. Will be great to see you.  _

\----

That Sunday, Rey got a little more dressed up than usual. She donned her cutest party dress (blue with white polka dots), pulled her ponytail high, curled the ends, and put on fire engine red lipstick. Though she knew it was way too soon to make a move on Ben, who must still be grieving the loss of his mate, she couldn’t help but satisfy her inner Omega and present the most appealing version of herself. She smiled at her reflection, then her face fell.  _ Too soon. Way too soon.  _ She slipped on her favorite heels anyway. 

“Peanut, good God you look hot,” Finn said, whistling. She smiled, and did a twirl for him. They made their way to the subway to Ben’s apartment downtown. 

Once there, as Ben opened the door, Rey almost fell backward. The smell of his grief was so potent as it wafted out of the apartment. Ben’s eyes were shrouded with dark circles, like he hadn’t slept since that night. She schooled her face into a cheerful expression and pasted a smile on. 

“Ben!” she said and stepped forward to hug him, but he jolted back. 

“Come on in,” he said, stepping aside. Rey’s smile faltered again.  _ Alpha doesn’t want you. _ Finn smacked Ben on the back as they walked in, oblivious to the sadness in every corner of the apartment, and made a beeline for where Rose sat on the couch. She looked relieved to see him. 

Not even counting the overpowering scent of heartbreak, the vibe in the house was definitely different. The music wasn’t quite as upbeat as it used to be. The food smelled good, but Ben seemed to be on autopilot. He lacked the usual zeal for everything around him that once seemed inseparable from his personality. Guests were gathered in the living room, chatting and sipping on wine, but the joyous feeling that usually came with these parties was gone. 

Rey followed Ben into the kitchen, placing the bottle of wine she brought on the counter. “Sorry, it’s cheap, from Trader Joe’s, but…”

“I’m sure it’s fine.” He gave her a tight smile and began chopping garlic. Rey turned to examine the crowd in the living room. There were only six people there, including Rey. Looking around the room at Hux, Phasma, Mitaka and Rose, Rey realized how many friends Ben must have lost in the break up. What was once a boisterous crowd was now an intimate gathering. Ben’s emotional support network -- or what remained of it.. She caught Rose’s eye, and the woman grimaced at her, as if conveying that their host wasn’t doing well. 

“You need some help, Solo?” Rey asked as she turned back to the large Alpha at his kitchen island. 

He didn’t look up. “I’m good. Make yourself comfortable.” 

It was clear at that moment that the purpose of this dinner was to show everyone that he was fine without Poe, when in fact, he was not. 

“Actually, I think I’ll sit right here and catch up with you. I don’t think Hux is really fond of me anway,” she said with a chuckle, and pulled out a barstool to sit on. 

“Hux isn’t fond of anyone. He’s just like that,” Ben said, the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He looked up at her as she opened a bottle of wine and filled them both a glass. “Don’t take it personally.”

Rey smiled back at him. “It’s good to see you. I’ve, well, I’ve missed these nights,” she said, and watched Ben take a shaky breath. Everything about this was a facade, but his scent couldn’t lie. He was anxious and sad. It cloyed at her, and she pressed the glass to her lips to mask it. 

“Yeah, I figured it was time to get back into a routine,” he said, sliding all the chopped vegetables into a sizzling pan. 

“You know, it’s ok not to be ok.” Ben eyes snapped to hers.  _ Shouldn’t have said that _ .

“Don’t.” His voice was low and shaky. Rey quickly nodded. 

“Ok,” she said softly, and shifted on her barstool to face the others. “Finn, why don’t you tell everyone what happened when a certain minor reality TV star came into the coffee shop last weekend?” 

“Oh,  _ this _ was hilarious,” Finn laughed and launched into an outrageous story. It lightened everyone’s mood and, more importantly, distracted them and gave Ben space. She saw him take another calming breath out of the corner of her eye before moving on to another task. His scent settled again -- less anxious, but unbelievably sad. 

The dinner continued just fine, though Ben was disengaged the whole time. He barely ate, but drank plenty of his top shelf Japanese whiskey. In lulls of the conversation, when Ben would normally have jumped in with a thrilling and hilarious story, Rey took the reins instead. When his gaze flickered to her and warmed, she could tell Ben was grateful. Her chest swelled with pride.  _ Take care of your Alpha.  _

Afterward, everyone cleared out quickly -- a stark contrast to the endless nights on the terrace sipping wine and cocktails. Finn and Rey were the last ones to leave. 

“Ben, are you sure you don’t need help cleaning up?” she asked for the third time as Finn got their coats. Ben shook his head. 

“No, thank you. I appreciate you coming out.” He was propped against the kitchen island, whiskey in hand. The drink had helped him loosen up, but he looked strung out. Rey took a few steps towards him, and tilted her head. 

“I had a nice time.”

“Liar.” 

“I would never lie to you,”  _ Alpha.  _ The word almost slipped out of her mouth. 

“Really. It means a lot that you came.”

“Your friends are here for you, of course we came.” 

“No, I mean I’m glad  _ you _ came.” His bloodshot eyes studied her. She took a few long steps into his space, and before he could say anything, reached up and kissed his cheek, before turning and leaving with Finn. 

She hoped the sobs she faintly heard while they waited for the elevator were in her head. 

\-----

“Solo looked like shit,” Finn said when they got home. Rey had been quiet the whole way home, fighting the urge to turn around and go back to him. “Like, he even looked thinner. I think he’s just holed himself up in that apartment, drinking.” 

“I’m really worried about him, Finn,” Rey said, slipping off her shoes and falling back onto the couch. “The whole apartment just… his sadness was overpowering, I could almost taste it.” 

“Did your nose become a therapist or something?” Finn said, cocking an eyebrow at her. 

“Rude,” Rey snipped, and he shrugged. 

“Sorry, Peanut, I just don’t get it.” 

Rey sighed. “I’m going to go check on him tomorrow.” 

“Think he’ll be ok with that? Maybe you should text him first.”

“After what we saw tonight? He would tell me not to come,” Rey furrowed her brow. “He needs a little imposed TLC.”

\----

The next day after work, Rey went home, took a shower, changed into simple jeans and a tank, and stopped by the store on the way to Ben Solo’s house. Two bags of groceries in hand, she used the toe of her Keds to knock on the door. 

She could sense him on the other side, his scent palpable. She knocks again to no avail. 

“Solo, I know you’re in there. If you don’t let me in, I  _ will _ make a scene!” She swung her foot, kicking hard this time.

The door flew open, and she barely recognized the man in front of her. He was a far cry from halfway put together, as he’d been the previous night. Red ringed and puffy eyes above a scowl greeted her, his hair clearly tousled from bed. 

“Hi!” Rey chirped as she pushed past him into the kitchen and dumped the bags on the island. The dishes from the night before still sat on the counter, and she noticed his bottle of whiskey was in shattered pieces on the floor. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, still standing by the door, holding it open. 

“Well, I came to cook you dinner, but it looks like I am also going to be doing some cleaning.” 

Ben shut the door and stared at her, expression unreadable. She gave him an obvious once-over where he stood in boxers and a stained t-shirt. 

“You look like a mess, Solo. Go take a shower, I will tidy and then I am cooking you dinner.” 

“Why?” His eye twitched and he pressed his lips together. His hands worked into fists.

“Because, you need a friend. Whether you want one or not. And you’re not eating. So I’m cooking, and then I am going to sit with you and make sure you eat it.”

Ben opened his mouth to speak, but Rey shook her head no and pointed to the bathroom. “Go. Shower.” 

He didn’t move. He worked his mouth as he studied her, clearly mistrusting her. All Alpha. Then he turned slowly and lumbered from the room, shutting the bathroom door behind him. Rey surveyed the room as the shower came on. Making quick work, she loaded and ran the dishwasher, carefully swept up the glass on the floor, and wiped the sticky residue of dried booze from the tile. 

She eyed the rest of the apartment, which was still mostly clean from the night before. She wandered into the bedroom. It still smelled faintly of Poe, and heavily of sadness. Tears. Pheromones. The sheets were rumbled and clearly hadn’t been changed in weeks. Dirty clothes and empty liquor bottles were flung around the room. She stripped the bed and popped everything in the washing machine along with the dirty clothes. The bottles went into the recycling. After hunting around in various closets, she found one with fresh linen and was making the bed as Ben came in, wrapped only in a towel. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

“I changed your sheets. If you are going to wallow, at least do it in nice, clean sheets.” 

Ben frowned. 

“Based on my nose, I guessed that you hadn’t changed them since Poe left?” Ben winced at his name. “It’s time to start healing, Ben. It is. You’re better than this.” She gestured at him. “You are so much better than this. It’s ok to grieve and feel sorry for yourself, but you can’t be like this forever. It’s been a month… let’s start pulling you back together. You don’t have to be all the way ok. You don’t. But it’s time to start taking steps in the right direction.” 

Ben nodded slowly. “You’re right. I’ll get dressed.” 

“In something other than  _ just _ boxers. And I will start on a nutritious dinner.” Rey left the room and got to cooking. Ben padded into the room a few minutes later in black lounge pants and a white t-shirt. 

“What are we eating?” he asked as Rey spread out a variety of ingredients on the counter. 

“Pizza!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Ben chuckled. 

“That’s not nutritious.”

“Ben Solo! You wound me! I assure you I bought only the fanciest, most organic, artisanal bullshit money can buy. That old man in Italy who taught you how to make neapolitan pizza ain’t got nothing on me,” Rey gestured as she spoke, swinging the large knife in her hand. 

Ben’s eyes went wide. “Please be careful with that!” 

“Careful is my middle name!” she exclaimed, before promptly elbowing a pepper off the counter.

“Oh my god, kid,” Ben said, coming around the island to gingerly remove the knife from her hand. “I will take this. Grownups only.” 

Rey pouted at him. “Alright fine. You chop veggies, and I will roll out the crusts.” 

“We’re not making the dough?”

“Solo, check your snobbery at the door please. Like I said: organic, artisanal! Suck it up and let us cut some corners.” 

“This is my house. I can be as snobby as I like.” 

“Hey, there’s that sass I’ve missed so much. Welcome back!” Rey bumped her hip against his, and Ben just stared down at her. 

“You are annoying, do you know that?”

“I am well aware, yes. But don’t worry, I’ll grow on you.” 

“We’ll see, Omega. We’ll see.” Rey laughed at that, and continued to sort through ingredients. Inside, she preened with joy at her new nickname.  _ He called you Omega. _

\------

Rey watched Ben eat his pizza like a hawk. 

“Can you not stare at me while I eat? It’s unnerving,” Ben said out of the corner of his mouth as he chewed. 

“I just want to make sure that you’re eating,” she said, and Ben rolled his eyes. 

“You know, this whole thing is pretty Alpha. The overprotective vibe, and the force feeding. Poe…” Ben trailed off, clearly surprising himself with how easily the name came out of his mouth. 

Rey wiped her mouth with a napkin, and set her slice down. “You know, Poe seemed a little… overbearing.” 

Ben snorted. “That’s one way to put it. He liked things to go his way, and he was always concerned if I was eating enough. He needed an Omega, not another Alpha.” His tone was bitter, and it seeped out of every word. 

Rey was surprised the conversation took this turn, but if he needed to talk, she would listen. 

“Even this biting thing,” he said, gesturing to his neck. “He pushed and pushed and finally I let him. It’s not the same as an Alpha-Omega bond, you know, but it was a bond. A partial one at least. Maybe I knew he would leave me. Maybe that’s why I never bit him back.” 

“It’ll fade now, since he isn’t around anymore. And it won’t hurt as bad.”

“It hurts now.” 

“I know. I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault. It was mine. I wasn’t… I wasn’t enough.” His voice cracked on the last word.

Rey stood up quickly and knelt by his chair in a heartbeat. Tears rolled silently down his face. 

“No, no you were enough. You are enough. Ben, Ben look at me,” she said, but he wouldn’t meet her eyes. Rey laid a hand on his cheek and turned his head to her. “Alpha, you are enough. You are perfect, and he is an idiot and an asshole.” 

Ben let out a sob, and slid from the chair onto the floor, into Rey’s arms. She held him as this mountain of a man, a perfect Alpha, fell to pieces in her lap. 

“Shhh… Ben, it’s ok, I’ve got you,” she said as he clung to her shirt. She carded her fingers softly through his hair, reassuring as she let him cry. He cried as the early evening light that flooded the apartment began to darken, the late spring evening creeping in. 

“I’m sorry,” he finally mumbled against her, and Rey rubbed a hand soothingly along his back. 

“Don’t be,” she said, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. “How are you feeling?” 

“I feel exhausted. And hungry,” he said, sitting up and wiping a hand over his face. 

“Well, we’ve still got pizza. So that problem is solved. And after dinner, you have clean sheets, and nothing is better than sliding into clean sheets.”

“Rey?” he said as she pulled herself to her feet. 

“Yes?” 

“Thank you.” 

Rey smiled and offered him her hand, pulling him to his feet. “You’re welcome... Alpha.” He smiled.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to @howsolocanyougo for putting up with my hot mess writing and making this a lot better, and @kaybohls for being a cheerleader for this story!


	3. Chocolates and Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey helps Ben pack up some books, letters, and things, and the two become closer.

That night was the first of many evenings Rey and Ben spent alone together. More and more he preferred to spend time at her place, but Rey didn’t mind. She understood that his apartment had too many memories of Poe and her apartment was a clean slate. Over the course of a few weeks, an easy companionship grew between them; a kind of intimacy that Rey had yearned for with Ben, albeit something more platonic than she’d envisioned. It felt so comfortable, it became almost second nature to both of them. Soon the two were together more than they were apart. 

Together, they visited art exhibits downtown, had Sunday brunch all over the city, and spent rainy Saturdays curled up on the couch bingeing movies. She constantly felt that urge to touch him, to take his hand, or curl up in his lap, but he was making such good progress, she didn’t want to complicate things and hurt him further.

The most significant mark of his progress happened a few months after Ben’s breakdown in the kitchen, when he asked Rey to come over to help him pack up Poe’s things. It was the first mention of Poe between them since she force fed him pizza, so she was a little surprised to see him stone faced when she opened the door. 

As soon as he saw her face, his features softened “Hey. Rey,” he said, stepping aside for her to enter and taking the flat folded cardboard from her arms. 

“Ok! I’ve brought packing tape, Sharpies, boxes, and I can find a sledge hammer if you feel the need to take out any anger.” Rey grinned at him, and a smile graced the corners of his mouth. 

“It’s just books and some letters and things,” he said, gesturing to a haphazard pile in a corner of the room. 

“That’s it?” she asked, confused. 

“He didn’t have much here, actually, in the end,” Ben said, his voice laced with bitterness. 

“Alright, then,” Rey said, taking a seat on the floor and digging into the pile. The books were very Poe: flying manuals, adventure novels, and a few trashy Alpha magazines. Rey handled each item with care, though she took great pleasure in writing ‘Poe’s Shit’ on each box. 

Ben sat folded on the floor, back against the wall, leafing through papers. Rey paused as she noticed his furrowed brow. 

“Hey, you ok? Do you want me to handle those and just put them straight into a bo-” 

“No,” Ben interrupted her. “I think... I need to read through these. They might not even need to go into storage. They might be better in the trash.” 

“Ben…”

He looked up from the paper in his hand. “You know, the thing about Poe is, he’s so easy to love. You can’t help but want to love him, and want to be in his life. I’m sure you felt it the first time you met him. He just sucks you in with that cocky grin.”

Rey put down the Sharpie in her hand and rested her arm on the box. “Yeah, that’s actually true.” 

“I remember the first time he kissed me,” he chuckled to himself. “It was so nonchalant and yet so… he just made me feel so special. Wanted. We were friends first and then, suddenly, we were lovers. It just… happened. And two Alphas together shouldn’t work. But it did. It was effortless. He just has that something special that you want in your life. That… charisma you just want to bottle.” 

Rey rested her head in her hand. “You know, Ben, you have that too.” 

Ben’s eyebrows raised. “What?” 

“Both of you have this energy. People  _ want _ to be around you. Sure, when Poe first invited Finn and I for a dinner party I was excited because of his charm and vibrancy. But once I met you and saw how you had your own sparkle? I loved coming here for those dinner parties you threw. And I felt… I felt maybe some of what you guys had might rub off on me. Maybe I could be as interesting as you two.” 

“You  _ are _ interesting.” 

Rey laughed. “Perhaps, but not like you two. You had your incredible stories of adventure with a mouthwatering meal to match. Poe always had a death-defying story about flying, ready with a wink and a grin. You two were like this amazing drug that everyone wanted to try. And by being around you, maybe we thought we could get some of it.” 

Ben held out a letter to Rey. 

“I wrote Poe letters when we first started sleeping together. He was traveling more then, and I guess in highsight it was a bit old fashioned.” 

The handwriting was beautiful, and Rey read just a few of the first sentences before she put it down. It was too intimate to read. 

“You loved him a lot,” she said, and knew there was a tinge of jealousy in her voice.  _ This isn’t about you,  _ she cursed herself, but Ben didn’t seem to notice.

“I did. It was hard not to. I even looked the other way when I knew he was straying.” 

Rey’s head jerked up. “You knew?” 

Ben laughed bitterly. “Yes I knew. I mean, our noses are a bit more attuned than Betas’. I knew he cheated. I mean, he used to make out with Finn on the balcony during our parties.” Rey winced. “I thought it would be better to have some of him, and deal with that part of him, than to not have any of him.” 

“Do you mind, being friends with people he… strayed… with?” Rey asked, thinking of Finn.

“Weirdly no? It’s hard to blame them. I mean, I get what they saw in him. I’m not mad at Finn, if that’s what you’re getting at.” Her face must have revealed her surprise. “Yes, I knew about them. It was sort of hard to miss.”

“Did you and Poe ever fight about it?”   


“Only after he said he was leaving. I never worried because he always came back to me. He was in my bed at the end of the day.” 

“But that wasn’t enough really…” 

“No, I don’t suppose it was. I lied to myself for a long time. But I can’t love someone the way I do and not have them love me the same way.” 

Rey reached out and took the letters out of Ben’s hands, placing them in a box marked ‘Trash’. She then grabbed his hand, and squeezed. 

“You’re an amazing man Ben Solo. You deserve the world.”

Ben smiled sadly, and squeezed her hand back. “Thank you, Rey.” 

“Of course, Ben.” 

They stayed like that for a moment before turning back to the task at hand. Rey turned on some music and finished packing things into boxes with moderate care. Finn, still in contact with Poe, had gotten the address of his storage unit. Ben didn’t need to ask her to go alone, she offered. Some things were still too hard. She hailed a cab, he helped her load the few boxes into the trunk, and they exchanged a quiet goodbye. 

As she hoisted open the storage unit at the facility, she was shocked to see how much Poe hadn’t moved in with Ben after all. The unit was cramped with furniture and clothes, so much that should have been in a truly shared space. Rey already knew Poe didn’t deserve Ben, and in that moment, she realized he never had. 

Afterwards, Rey dragged Ben to a movie night at her and Finn’s apartment, and as they settled in for whatever action film she let Finn pick, she snuggled extra close against his side. It had been a tough day, and even if he wasn’t her Alpha, she would make sure he always felt appreciated. Maybe even loved. 

\---------

That was the first of a new tradition in Rey and Finn’s apartment: Friday movie nights. Most of the time, Ben would cook them all dinner, something delicious and hot and usually on-theme with that week’s movie. The nights usually got late, so Ben would sprawl out and sleep on their couch. Every time she brought out spare, clean sheets for him, Rey felt something inside her hum with satisfaction.

“You know, this is becoming very mate-like,” Finn said to her one Friday evening as Rey tidied up the living room before Ben’s arrival.

“What do you mean?” she asked, pausing her pillow fluffing to cock her head at him. 

Finn stood with one arm crossed across his chest, gesturing with his free hand. “I mean  _ you _ , you’re cleaning. You hate to clean, but you make sure this place is spotless before he comes over. And then he’s always cooking for you…  _ feeding _ you.” 

“He feeds  _ us _ .” Rey returned her attentions to the pillow, which refused to sit right.  _ Alpha won’t like it if it’s not perfect.  _ She frowned at her own internal voice, willing it to shut up.

“He doesn’t ask me what I like to eat. It’s always what  _ you _ want.” 

“So then tell him what you want to eat.” 

Finn made a dismissive sound and rolled his eyes. “Rey, you’re practically nesting right now.” 

Rey stopped her fussing and stepped away. “No I’m not,” she barked out, almost defensively. 

Finn raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

Rey narrowed her eyes at him. “I am not  _ nesting _ . My heat is…” She shut her mouth.  _ When is my heat due? _

Finn’s eyebrows rose impossibly higher and he smirked. 

“It’s not time, yet.”

“ _ Yet. _ ” 

“Oh for fuck’s sake Finn. We are friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S,” she emphasised each letter with a punch to the throw pillow. 

“You know what? I think I am going out tonight,” Finn said, and strode to the door, grabbing his jacket from where it hung on the wall. 

“What?” Rey asked as she sat down on the couch, disappointment in her voice. “You never miss our movie night.” 

“It’s not ours anymore. It’s yours and Ben’s now.” 

“No it’s not! We let you pick out that trashy movie last week and…” Rey stopped mid-sentence, and realized that she used the word “we”. Finn nodded his head as he saw it click in her mind.

“Listen, Peanut, it’s fine. It’s no skin off my back at all to make myself scarce. But I think this ‘friendship’ between you two has maybe started taking a turn. And you  _ do _ have a heat coming up soon. It’s been months since Poe, and that boy… he looks at you like you’re the world. Don’t fight this. Maybe just, see what happens tonight. Without me here.”

“Finn, I’m… I didn’t mean to make you feel left out.”

“Rey, it’s fine. We will always have movie night. But what’s going on with you and Ben, well, it’s more than what you think it is. And it’s way more important” 

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Rey’s eyes nervously flitted to the door, and she could hear Ben outside complaining.

“Open up guys! I had to walk from the subway and these bags are heavy! Come on, open the door!” His shoe kicked at the door and Finn smiled at Rey, before letting Ben in.

“Benny Boy! I’m just on my way out. You two have fun tonight!”

“What? You’re not staying?” Ben said as he dumped the grocery bags unceremoniously on the counter. 

“Something came up,” he said with a smile.

“Alright, well, have fun,” Ben said as he set to unpacking the groceries. 

Finn took the opportunity to flash Rey a pointed look, and headed out the door. “Don’t wait up!” he called as it clicked shut behind him. 

“Huh, that was weird. Finn never misses movie night.” 

Rey was suddenly nervous. Which was stupid. It was Ben. The same Ben that she spent all her time with, often without Finn. But something about this night -- the mention of her upcoming heat, maybe -- changed everything. She startled when she felt Ben’s warm hands on her shoulders as he leaned over the back of the couch to see her face. 

“Hey, kid,” he smiled down at her before giving her shoulders a squeeze. “You’re super tense. Are you ok?” 

Rey wanted to shrug him off, but his fingers began to gently knead her shoulder muscles, and oh god, it was heaven. If he couldn’t feel it, he almost certainly could smell her tension melt away under his fingertips. 

“I mean, I am now. I didn’t know your back massages are as good as your cooking.” 

“Only for those special people, who deserve it,” he winked, dropping his hands and returning to the kitchen. “I can give you a full rubdown later if you like.” Rey failed to shake off the blush creeping up her neck and into her cheeks. She got up off the couch to go rummage through the bags on the table. 

“What’s for dinner?” she asked as she poked around. 

“Nothing if you don’t get out of those bags!” He scolded her playfully with just a hint of an Alpha tone in his voice and began to tickle her sides. She squealed and tore off with a baguette, biting into it before scampering out of his reach. 

“Scavenger!” He accused playfully, and she scrunched her face up at him. “How does spaghetti bolognese sound? If you don’t spoil your meal with all that bread,” he asked. 

Rey nodded her head enthusiastically, ripping off the end loaf of bread in her hands. “Bread is a food group.” 

“Rey, no it’s not.” 

“Bread is life.” 

“No…” 

“I LOVE BREAD!” she belted out in her best Oprah impression. 

“You are ridiculous, you know that right?” Ben shook his head at her as he started prepping. “Make yourself useful, Bread Girl, and come over here and chop some garlic. 

Rey slid up next to him, chewing the chunk of baguette still wedged in her mouth, and began peeling some cloves of garlic. She knew she was becoming a better cook, spending all of this time with Ben. One of the many nice things about having Ben around. 

After dinner, they poured two glasses of red wine and settled on the couch . 

“Are these pillows new? They seem fluffier than usual,” Ben asked as he made himself comfortable. 

Rey preened with satisfaction. “Mmmhmm,” she patted her stomach happily. 

“Full?” Ben asked. She shoved her socked feet under his thighs to keep them warm. 

Rey nodded, rubbing her belly. “ _ So _ full. That sauce was insane!” 

He beamed. “Too full for dessert?” Rey’s eyes lit up. 

“Never. You brought dessert?!” 

Ben laughed and stood up. He set down his glass and went to where his jacket hung over a chair, and reaching in to pull out a small box. Rey recognized the pattern immediately as that of her favorite chocolate shop. Well, she’d never heard of it until Ben had introduced it to her, but  _ now _ it was her favorite. 

“Ben!” Rey exclaimed, setting down her wine glass and clapping her hands together. “Did you get the white chocolate ones?”

“Yes, of course.”

“And the ones with the hazelnut filling?”

“I wouldn’t dream of coming here without them.”

“And the cherry…”

“I bought all the ones you like, Omega.” 

Rey stilled. He hadn’t called her Omega since the night she barged into his apartment. Hearing it made her pulse race and her cheeks flush. She didn’t need to touch herself to know that a small amount of slick began to gather at the apex of her thighs. Her heat was still too far out, but she’d never been with anyone during it -- certainly hadn’t been called  _ Omega _ during it. Her body was going to betray her. Just like it reacted to him the first night she met him. 

Except this time, they were alone, and she knew Ben could smell her. 

“I, uh… thank you,” Rey said as he handed her the bag. She shifted into her corner of the couch, no longer touching Ben, suddenly nervous around Ben in a way she hadn’t felt since their friendship blossomed

“I love how it’s the little things with you,” he said with a warm smile as he settled back on his side of the couch. 

_ That didn’t mean anything. He was just being Ben. _

He reached for his wine glass and asked, “you seem tense again… everything ok?” His brow was drawn in concern. 

Rey cursed her biology and tried to calm herself. She couldn’t hide anything from him -- not her nerves, not her thoughts and-

“Want me to  _ actually _ give you a massage?” he asked, setting his wine glass back down. 

“What?” Rey asked, going wide-eyed.  _ It’s just Ben. Settle down silly. _ She was all over the place. 

“Hey,” he placed a hand gently on her leg, and she startled. “What’s up with you today? You seem... jumpy.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Rey, I can smell it on you.” 

Rey scowled at him. “That’s not a polite thing to say.” 

“Neither is stealing and eating half of the bread before dinner, but I think we are well beyond manners. What is going on with you?”

“Finn said something to me earlier that I can’t get out of my head.” 

“What?” he asked and Rey shook her head. 

“Really, it’s nothing.” 

Ben worked his mouth for a while, looking like he wanted to say something, but staying quiet. 

“Ok. Do you want me to go?” He said eventually.

“No!” Rey said a little too quickly, and Ben chuckled. 

“Alright, I’m just checking. You know… you can talk to me if you need to.”

“I know.” 

“Ok. Eat your chocolate then,” he smirked at her as she popped another truffle in her mouth. 

_ Be nice to your Alpha _ . That fucking stupid little voice in her head just wouldn’t shut up. 

\------

Rey, head buzzing with chocolate and wine, must have fallen asleep at some point during the movie. She awoke to the warm smell of Ben encompassing her. She groaned, and nuzzled into it more deeply. A blanket. Rey blinked awake, realizing that the blanket smelled like him. Really  _ really _ smelled like him.  _ Did he scent this?  _

She sat up slowly and pulled the blanket tighter around her. The apartment was quiet. It was still dark out.  _ What time was it?  _

She noticed a note on the coffee table bearing Ben’s fancy handwriting: 

_ You fell asleep during the movie. Again. ;) _

_ Having a dinner party on Saturday.  _

_ See you and Finn there? _

The light of morning had started to stream into the apartment when Finn walked in the door. 

“Well well well, where have  _ you _ been all night?” Rey asked, tone playfully suspicious. He jumped, surprised to see her awake.

“None of your business. Did you and Ben finally bang?”

Rey snorted in response, much to Finn’s amusement. 

“I guess that’s a ‘no’ then,” he said, heading towards the kitchen to start coffee. 

“You know,” Rey said, “Just because two people are an Alpha and Omega doesn’t mean they have to bang.” 

“You know, you couldn’t be wrapped up in that blanket any more if you tried?” He gestured to the fabric in her hands as she practically buried her face in it. 

“Damn it,” she mumbled, but couldn’t bring herself to disentangle from it. 

Finn came to sit on the edge of the couch arm. 

“Ok, Peanut, it’s like this. I hate seeing you go through a heat alone. And clearly, there’s one on the way. I’ve been living with you long enough to be able to tell the signs.” 

Rey huffed and buried further into the couch. 

“Why don’t you just get Ben to help you through it?” 

“It’s not like that. It’s not that simple. And he just got out of a relationship…” 

“Six months ago, Rey,” Finn corrected, and gave her a long stare. 

“It’s- it’s been six months?” she asked, and Finn nodded slowly. 

“Yeah, girl. Time flies when you’re falling in love.” She rolled her eyes at him. “Give whatever you two have a chance, and spend your heat with him. I don’t know if I can watch you suffer through another one alone.” 

“What if- what if he doesn’t want me? If he won’t…”

“He will. I promise, he will.” 

\--------

That Saturday, Rey donned her polka dotted dress once more and applied her red lipstick. As her heat drew nearer, she knew the only way to keep from touching at her increasingly throbbing gland was to wear her hair down, so she brushed it out.. 

Finn and Rey arrived at the party later than usual, as they spent too much time arguing over which wine to buy on the way (Rey insisted on a nicer bottle than usual, as Ben had been teaching her to really taste wine. She won the argument). The party was already going when they stepped in, and she was surprised to find it felt almost exactly the same as the parties before the breakup. The music was upbeat, the food smelled wonderful, and Poe was standing next to Ben in the kitchen. 

Rey’s stomach dropped. 

Poe was standing next to Ben in the kitchen. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks for @howsolocanyougo for being my amazing Beta and @kaybohls for letting me squawk ideas at her in all caps.
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe, and AT HOME! I've got the next chapter of this written, and I am working on chapter 5. And yes, the chapter count increased by one. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone!
> 
> (Also don't come for me, I fucking love white chocolate OK!?)


	4. Confusion and Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some aggression from Poe, and some derogatory language, that a few people might be uncomfortable with. Just wanted to throw that out there.

“Rey!” Ben’s eyes locked on her as she stared blankly across the apartment. It was like a dream. A horrible, horrible dream. Poe was laughing, Ben was laughing. The corners of his eyes crinkled in genuine delight, and then he locked onto her. She blinked and found him suddenly in front of her, smiling down.

“You’re here! I am so glad to see you!” He embraced her, cupping the back of her head. Ben inhaled deeply, not quite nuzzling her hair. As he released her, he let his hand gently brush against her gland. She realized he was marking her, if ever so slightly. And yet she stood, steadfast. Frozen in shock. 

“Hey, are you ok?” Ben ducked his head down to meet her eyes, hands planted firmly on her shoulders. His eyes flitted across hers, searching. No, this must be a nightmare. Her best party dress suddenly felt pathetic, all her intention and planning fizzled into nothing. 

She blinked again. 

“Yo, earth to Rey!” Finn shouted from the island where he stood next to Poe now. He seemed totally ok with this.  _ Is everyone ok with this? What is happening?  _

Ben’s brow furrowed in frustration and he took her arm, leading her away to the small alcove on the other side of the bathroom. 

“Rey, what’s going on?” He caressed her cheek and turned her face slightly up to his. She inhaled and it was unmistakable -- she hadn’t noticed right away when she first entered the fray of the party, but now that they were alone -- Poe had scented him. Her stomach dropped. 

_ Not your Alpha. Not your Alpha.  _ Rey shook her head suddenly, shaking off the moment. Trying to shake off the voice shouting louder and louder in her head. “I…. I’m not feeling like myself. I’m sorry.” 

Ben held her arms in his hands, gently running his thumbs over her skin. Rey rolled her head, hoping to stretch the muscles in her neck and loosen his grip, but unintentionally swept her hair aside, releasing her raging pheromones into the air. 

“Are you…” Ben started to ask, but Rey stepped out of his grasp. 

“I shouldn’t have come.” 

“Rey, don’t be silly.” 

“I didn’t know Poe was…”

“No, he just…”

They both stopped. Ben stood up straight, righting himself. “It’s not what you think. Poe is just...”

Tears pricked at the corner of Rey’s eyes. She couldn’t hear it. “I’m… I need to go.”

“Rey, let me explain.”

Before he could, Rey turned and made her way to the door. She heard Finn call after her, but she didn’t stop. Tears pricked at her eyes. She knew she was being too emotional, her hormones flaring out of control. It was the hormones that made her even think that Ben would want to spend her heat with her.  _ What an idiot. _

She pressed the button on the elevator, cursing slightly as she wiped a stray tear from her face. “Fuck, get it together, Rey.” 

“You don’t have to get it together. Let me explain why Poe is here.” 

Rey whipped around to face Ben. He kept a safe distance, halfway between her and the elevator, in a stance that reminded her of someone trying to tame a wild horse. 

“It’s fine.  _ I’m _ fine.” 

“You’re not.” 

The two stared at each other and Ben’s face softened. Rey quivered with nerves. Hormones. Emotions. 

“Rey… your heat is starting, isn’t it?” He took a small step towards her.

Rey pursed her lips, taking a step back. She hated her body. Even then, as she was confused, hurt, and angry, her body betrayed her. She felt liquid heat pooling between her legs. “Not yet, but…”

Ben froze and inhaled deeply. His pupils blew wide, and his voice dropped as he asked her “You’re close. Is that why you-” 

“Benny boy, what is taking you so long?” Poe called, stumbling out of the apartment. “Damn Rey, you smell-”

“Get in the apartment, Poe,” Ben said through gritted teeth, not taking his eyes off of Rey. His hands balled into fists, and the cautious body language he had just moments before was overcome by a rigidity -- someone protecting their territory.

“Are you sure everything is ok? Anything I can help with?” Poe said, a smooth Alpha tone bled into his voice, and before Rey knew what happened, Ben whirled around and growled at Poe, taking a fighting stance. Rey stumbled back against the wall, unable to stem the arousal that coursed through her at the sight before her.

“I told you to go back into the apartment.” 

Poe made a face of mock surprise, eyebrows raising. “What is this about now, Benny?”

“I’m not joking, Poe. Get. Back. Inside,” Ben growled again, and Poe narrowed his eyes.

“Oh I see what’s happening here. Did you  _ finally _ find yourself an Omega? She smells real nice Ben… remember when we talked about sharing? You’re going to  _ love _ the feeling of knotting a bitch in heat.” 

Rey was aghast at his words. This was her friend?  _ This _ was the man she’d traded jokes with? Poe smirked and stood a little taller, taking an equally aggressive stance. Angry Alpha hormones flooded the hallway, swirling in the air as her breath hitched. Poe’s eyes flicked to her at the sound, and he inhaled deeply, tasting her. “Benny, she smells so ripe and ready. Won’t you share with your Alpha?” 

All the tension in the room snapped.

Ben charged at Poe, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him to the ground. Rey watched, agape as Ben lowered his face towards Poe, tightening the hand around his neck. “Why are you like this? You are  _ not _ my Alpha, and you will never be my Alpha again. And you will not take her from me.  _ Ever _ .”

Poe choked and sputtered under Ben’s strong hand. Ben leaned closer, forcing Poe to look at him.

“You  _ do not _ talk about my Omega like that.” He paused, chest heaving with anger, before shouting, “Do you understand me?” 

Poe’s eyes narrowed again, and through gritted teeth and a crushed windpipe he managed a snarl. “Your Omega? I thought you didn’t care about having an Omega. Looks like you were wrong about something for  _ once, _ huh?”

Ben shook with rage, and slammed him a second time by the throat. “Do. You. Understand?  _ Tell me you understand. _ ” It was spoken as an Alpha command, and Rey whimpered.  _ Alpha is angry. Soothe your Alpha.  _ She had never seen Ben like this before. She thought she’d seen him at his absolute lowest -- but she didn’t know he had this anger and fury in him. 

Finn skittered out into the hallway and looked between the two men on the floor and Rey, wide-eyed and frozen in place. “Ben, dude, what the fuck?” Ben looked up at Finn and let out a low warning growl. Finn took a step back, widening his eyes and gesturing to Rey. “Do something!” he mouthed at her. 

“Ben,” she said quietly, her voice hoarse from shock. Ben whipped around to face her, looking almost surprised to see her there. “It’s ok, come on.” Rey took a step towards him, hand outstretched. “Will you take me home?” 

Ben seemed to come to and looked down at the man beneath him. He loosened his grip, and Poe sucked in a ragged breath and coughed. Rey took another step closer and Ben rose to his feet, crowding into her space. Poe scrambled backwards to Finn, who helped him up. 

Rey could hear Finn asking Poe if he was ok as Ben nuzzled into her neck. 

“Are you ok, Rey?” Finn asked. Ben whirled to point at Poe, keeping his body in front of Rey like a shield. 

“Don’t even  _ look _ at her again,” Ben spat. He blindly reached his hand out behind him until his fingers linked with hers. She pulled him back towards the opening elevator doors.

Ben’s eyes stayed trained on Poe and Finn as the doors closed. He visibly vibrated with anger. 

“Ben?” Rey’s voice was quiet. She gave his hand, still entwined with hers, a hesitant squeeze. 

“Rey, let me get you home ok? I just… I need to get you home.” He didn’t turn around to look at her, but he gave her hand a gentle squeeze in return. When the doors opened on the ground floor, Ben flew out, practically dragging Rey behind him. 

He was wide eyed and on edge, and as soon as they hit the cool air of the streets outside, he seemed to settle slightly, but his eyes darted around. 

“Cab or subway?” Rey asked, and Ben growled.

“You can’t go on the subway. It’s not safe.”

“Not safe? Ben, I took the subway here-” 

“Rey,” Ben said, and his voice croaked out. “I… I need…” 

Suddenly, everything fell into place. She dragged him to a small alcove beside the front door. His head snapped to a group of people walking by, wildly unfocused again, and constantly surveying the scene around him. 

She reached for his chin and pulled so he was facing her. “Ben? Look at me.” His eyes locked with hers.

“Do you think you might be going into rut?”

Ben frowned, his eyes starting to pull away from hers to survey the area like a cornered animal. “No, it’s not time, I…”

“Ben, I’m going into heat. This is not your normal…” She gestured to him “...whatever this is. It’s not you. Could I have triggered your rut?”

“Rut? I haven’t gone into rut in years,” Ben said distractedly, and Rey sighed in frustration. 

“ _ Alpha _ .” 

Ben froze and turned back, eyes clear yet again. “You’re going into rut. I am going into heat. I have emergency blockers back at the house, but we  _ need _ to go. Can you call an Uber?” 

“Rey,” Ben answered, and touched her cheek softly, seemingly back in the present for the time being. Her Ben was back again, not this wild beast that came out in the hallway upstairs. “I’m sorry. I’ve never had a rut triggered. I feel... and then Poe… I’m sorry. I just need to keep you safe. I have to.”

“You  _ are _ keeping me safe. It’s ok, Ben. Just take me home ok? I can fix it.” 

Ben nodded and let his hand fall away to check his pockets. He grimaced. “I left my phone upstairs.” 

“It’s ok, I’ll call an Uber.” Rey was already taking her phone out of her purse, pulling up the app. 

“I’m sorry Omega,” Ben murmured, and crowded into Rey’s space, nuzzling her neck. “You just smell good. I feel like I am about to lose my mind. I’ve never felt like this before, ever.”

Rey felt a trickle of slick as his nose moved down the length of her collar bone, his breath tickling and arousing. 

“Ben, you’re going to need to stop that so we can go home. The car will be here in just a few minutes, and I’d rather you not take me right here on the street.” 

Ben made a low purring sound in his throat, and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her towards him. “Mmmmm, yes, I need to get you to a safe place. But what if, what if I just had a little taste. Mmmhmmm, just a small one.” 

His voice was dazed as he pulled his head back away from her neck and searched her face with his eyes. One arm held Rey securely to him, and the other came up to cup the side of her gland, fingering at the side of her dress collar. His eyes were blown wide again, and losing focus. His rut was coming on hard, and he was struggling to keep it together. But in that moment, she was about to let him do anything he wanted to her. He moved down as if to kiss her, before dropping his head straight to her scent gland and pulling her collar to the side. He inhaled first, and then slowly dragged his tongue across the raised skin. Rey moaned at the indecent act, and she felt her knees threaten to buckle. 

“You smell just as good as you did that first night in my apartment. I remember you, all nerves and smiles sitting on my couch. Pretty as a picture.” He licked across her gland slowly again. “Poe knew I fancied you. He knew, but never said. That night, after everyone left, I sat where you sat, and inhaled your pretty scent.” Another lick. “And I knew I would never get you out of my head. And you were always there, my pretty Omega.” Lick. “I knew you would be good for me. And you were. And you are.” Lick. “So good for me.” 

Rey whined, and just as she was about to throw all caution to the wind and let her very handsome, very delicious smelling friend take her right on the sidewalk in the middle of downtown NYC, her phone dinged. 

“Cars here!” she blurted out, and lurched out of his arms, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the car. 

“The quicker the better. I’ll tip you like a Rockefeller,” Rey said to the driver, as she could feel the last bit of her non-heat brain starting to fade, and the large Alpha in the backseat was all over her, growling low when the driver responded. Moments later they were zipping through the crowded streets.

Ben’s hands were attempting to roam, and Rey scolded him gently. “Ben, stop.” He groaned a little and leaned forward to kiss at her neck a bit. 

“ _ Alpha _ ,” Rey said, giving him a little shove and he pulled off of her to look up with a pouty expression. “Hold it together for this ride back, please.”

He sighed and grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth anxiously. He was still vibrating with the impending rut, and the overwhelming hormones in the car had Rey shaking her head trying to clear her thoughts and cracking the window for fresh air. It seemed to calm both of them, and she pulled her hand from his to rub at the gland on his wrist. Ben finally calmed with the combination, and Rey could think. _ Ben licked her gland. Ben was in rut. She had triggered his rut. They were going back to her place, and she was about to be in heat.  _ She prayed the emergency suppressents hadn’t expired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working through some stuff right now guys, but two more chapters left I think. Chapter 5 is in progress, but I lost my job with all the chaos, and found a new temporary one, but it's really wiping me out at the end of the day. 
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe!


	5. An Increase in Temperature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well well well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up... this is ABO... so you know... it is what it is. Mind the tags...THEY HAVE BEEN UPDATED.
> 
> We're going down the filth tunnel. BUCKLE UP.

Rey and Ben had calmed down by the time they reached the apartment, but they were both jittery, vibrating with tension and nerves. Rey’s hands were shaking so badly that, after three attempts to get her key in the lock, Ben gently but firmly took the key from her and unlocked the door before sweeping her in. 

He locked the door behind them, giving a growl of satisfaction as he pressed Rey against it. Rey let out a shaky breath, and he nuzzled at her gland. 

“Shhhh, you’re home. I got you Omega,” Ben spoke against her skin, and she closed her eyes, letting the comforting smells of her home, and the overwhelming scent of his impending rut, ground her. 

She let out another breath, this one coming out as more of a sigh, and Ben nuzzled deeper into her skin, his tongue flicking out and lapping over her gland again. One of his hands left her hip to come up and brace himself against the door above her head. 

Rey sniffed suddenly when his hand landed on the door. 

“Poe,” she said, voice laced with disdain. Ben growled and pulled back suddenly from her neck. 

Rey pointed to his wrists. “He scented you. I can’t…” 

Ben took a whiff of his wrist before his features softened into an apologetic expression. 

“Rey I’m sorry. I’ll just go...” He gestured to the kitchen before striding away to wash off the other Alpha’s scent. 

Without Ben crowding her body, she could think clearly for a few seconds. 

_ Suppressants. She needed suppressants. _Rey pushed off the door and ducked into the bathroom, clicking the door closed behind her and flicking the lock. 

She took a few centering breaths against the back of the door, before sinking to the floor to rifle through the basket under her vanity. Tampons. Bath bombs. An old tube of lipstick. Rey was about to curse her horder tendicines, when she emerged triumphant with a bottle of old suppressants. Her smile fell from her face as she realized that they were _ very _ old suppressants and far past the expiration date. 

“Fuck,” she spat, tossing the bottle back into the basket. Picking herself off the floor, she peered into the mirror. She looked absolutely wrecked. After splashing some cold water on her face, she dabbed her face dry on a towel before slipping back out into the room, keeping herself flush against the door again.

Ben was standing behind her couch, rubbing the blanket she had wrapped herself up in earlier all over his neck. A little groan left his throat as he inhaled the material, before rubbing up against it like an affectionate cat. 

“Are you scenting my blanket?”� Rey asked, and Ben jumped.

“Um, no?” he answered quickly, freezing in place. 

Rey pointed to the blanket in his hands. “Are you sure? Because it looks like—”

Ben dropped the blanket suddenly, cheeks flushing, before he interrupted her. “Suppressants?”

“You want the good news or the bad news?”

“Bad news.“

“Of course you do.“

“You gave me a choice, and I—“

“They’re expired.“

“Well, fuck me.“

Rey hadn’t moved towards the couch, keeping space between them. She bit her bottom lip. She could feel a light cramp beginning in her abdomen and she winced, letting out a low whimper. Ben’s eyes dilated as slick trickled slowly down her leg. 

“Well, that’s the good news I suppose,” Rey quipped softly. 

“What?” Ben struggled to focus on what she was saying, tearing his eyes away from her legs to study her face. 

Rey locked eyes with him. Poe had scented him. She was hurt by that, but in the heat of the moment, in _ that _ moment, all she could think of was Ben — _ her Alpha _ — and having him help her through her heat. He had said earlier that she was his. He wouldn’t reject her now. 

“Ben, I need you. Please…”

He was across the floor in two strides, lips frantically meeting hers. He was everywhere, stroking her side, digging his fingers into her hips to pull her flush with him, pressing his hardening cock against her and huffing into her neck. 

“I know you’re not in heat yet, Rey, but you smell so good. So close,” he babbled against her skin, backing her up against the wall. “I’ve dreamed about this for so long. You’re going to take my cock so good for me, aren’t you?” 

Rey nodded, clinging to his shoulders and wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“Pretty, perfect Omega. No one has ever done to me what you do to me. You are so perfect.” 

Rey whimpered and clawed at his back, and he growled against her skin. They both knew that they were moments away from letting their animal instincts take over. 

“Ben, take me to bed. _ Please _,” Rey begged him in a desperate whisper, gripping his shirt in her fists. 

“I bet you’ve made a pretty little nest for us, haven’t you?” Ben cooed against her ear, moving them both towards the bedroom. 

Rey whined against him. “I didn’t think you— I didn’t know…” 

Ben ran a hand down her back reassuringly. “Shhhh, it’s ok. Your bed will be perfect.” He stopped in his tracks and turned back to grab the blanket he had been scenting. Rey tugged it from his grasp and clung to it as he carried them back to her bedroom. “See, that helps, doesn’t it?” Rey nodded as Ben deposited her on her bed, which was tucked into a corner. 

Ben stood back and started unbuttoning his shirt as he watched Rey on all fours, frantically pushing her pillows around, making it as nest-like as possible. 

“Do you want this, Omega?” he asked Rey, offering her his shirt, and she snatched it away, tucking it around one of her many pillows. 

Rey was on fire, and Ben watched her begin to shiver and sweat. 

“Baby, can I get in the nest too? I just want to help,” Ben asked her, and Rey nodded sitting back on her heels, hair beginning to stick to her forehead and neck. She preened pillows as Ben slowly crawled behind her, peeling her dress off and whispering praises against her skin as it was revealed ever so slowly. 

“You’re so beautiful. I’ve dreamed about you for what seems like a lifetime.” His lips graced her shoulder and moved along her collarbone as he pulled her back against him, her back to his front. The skin on skin contact settled her, and Rey took a few deep breaths, knowing he could feel her heart race. One large hand splayed across her stomach, and they both started drawing breath on the same beat. In and out. 

“This is perfect, Rey. You did so good,” Ben whispered in her ear, holding her close to him. 

“I don’t— I haven’t done this before. With an Alpha…” Ben kept hold of her, pressing her flush to him, and took his free hand to turn her chin slightly so he could gaze down on her. 

“If you want me to leave, I will go. I would never do anything to hurt you. I will protect you with my life, I swear— I swear to you, Rey,” he promised, voice cracking on the last word, deep with emotion. 

“I trust you. I do. I just— Poe…” 

Ben shivered and let out a low growl. 

“I promise I will explain what happened, and why he was there, but please… please don’t say his name again.” Rey could feel his hand grip across her stomach and his scent spike. 

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” Rey rubbed her forehead against his chin in a cat-like manner, and Ben’s nose flared. 

“I’m just— The thought of another— And earlier—” Ben’s breath started to quicken, and Rey realized that his Alpha was taking over. 

“Ben,” she whispered, placing a small kiss on his neck. He swallowed and closed his eyes, wrapping his other arm around her and cocooning her. 

“I’m sorry, I’m—” 

Rey reached up to thread her hand through his hair, and brought his mouth down to her gland, tilting her head to the side. He latched on, lapping across it and huffing in satisfaction. Slowly, he caged over her, putting pressure on her back until she bent at the hips and was settled on all fours below him. Ben braced himself on one hand as his other — finally — traveled up her taut stomach to cup her breast, kneading it gently. Rey moaned and arched her back, and Ben nipped at her gland, drunk on her scent. His hand traveled south, but hesitated at the waistband of her underwear. 

“Tell me no now, Rey. Tell me if you don’t want this— I don’t— I don’t know if I can stop if we—” 

Rey covered his hand with hers, and pushed it under her waistband to her cunt, dripping with slick. “I want you, Ben. I want _ this _.”

All control in Ben snapped, and he let out an obscene moan as his fingers came in contact with her slick folds. 

“Mine,” he growled deep in his chest, suddenly ripping her thin underwear from her body before pulling away. Rey braced herself as she heard the click of a belt, the sound of a zipper, and then Ben was sinking into her wetness. He filled her completely, and they both stilled as he bottomed out, holding their breaths as something inside them clicked. 

“Oh my god,” Rey whispered and felt Ben tremble inside her, his forehead resting between her shoulder blades. 

“This is…” Ben choked out, and all Rey could do was nod. He pulled out before slowly sinking back in and they both groaned. Ben lifted off of her back, pushing her gently down, his hand between her shoulder blades. 

“Good girl. Perfect. You’re fucking perfect,” he cooed as he slid slowly in and out of her, bottoming out. Rey whined softly and pushed back onto him as much as possible. 

“Easy, easy. I have you. You’re doing so well, darling. So perfect,” he praised her in soft whispers, as the sound of their shallow breaths and slick bodies echoed off the walls of her room. Rey could feel Ben’s knot beginning to swell, and Ben could smell the anxiety start to roll off of her. 

He hauled her up, right hand cupping her neck gently and clutching her to him, while his left hand found the small bundle of nerves that was aching for attention. 

“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too,” he whispered, kissing her gland. Rey whimpered and squirmed on his cock as the knot inflated more. Ben sped up his thrusting. 

“Let me knot you, baby, please, Rey,” he begged against her skin, both of them on edge, quivering and sweaty in each other’s arms. 

Rey nodded again, and Ben held her tighter to him, pounding into her until his knot suddenly caught. With just a few quick movements of his fingers, Rey gasped and came around his cock, convulsing as the knot held. Ben let out a strangled cry as he came moments after, locked inside his Omega for the first time, holding her tight and letting her cunt squeeze out every last bit of pleasure from him. 

Chests heaving, they both stilled for several minutes in their embrace, until Ben gently lowered them both to the bed, wrapping around her as much as possible. Rey pulled pillows and blankets in around them, never having felt as sated and safe as she did in that moment. As she huffed in satisfaction, Ben nuzzled into her neck. “Perfect.”

“The nest?” Rey questioned, pulling his arms tighter around her, causing his body to shift and his cock to throb once more. Ben groaned and bit lightly down on her shoulder. 

“The nest. You. All of it.” 

Rey sighed, smiling, and Ben shivered as her cunt squeezed him once more. 

“Fuck. Fuck, Rey,” he said so softly against her, before letting out a sigh that turned into a soft purr. 

“Are you ok?” Rey asked, and Ben burrowed further into the crook of her neck. 

“I’m so absolutely happy,” his voice was muffled by her skin, and a smile crept across Rey’s face. 

“Ben?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“I love you.” 

There was silence, only filled with the sounds of Ben purring deep in his chest. 

“I know, Rey. I love you too.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @Everren for the Beta and encouragement! 
> 
> Next chapter is filthy and almost done.


	6. Crash into me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut. Mind the tags. 
> 
> MIND. THE. TAGS.

Rey didn’t usually dream. Once her head hit the pillow she was dead to the world and woke up feeling rested. She never gave much thought to the fact that her nights were quiet and unremarkable. 

And yet, currently she was having the best dream she could imagine. She was so warm and comfortable, and everything felt good. Everything. Ben was there, holding her tightly, buried inside her, and grinding his hips to get as deep as possible. 

“Rey, love…” a voice attempted to coax her awake, brushing the hair from her face. 

She scrunched her eyes closed. She didn’t want to wake up. 

“No...dreaming… good dream…” she mumbled and shoved her imaginary self back against the warm body in her dream. 

The voice chuckled softly before Rey felt the body behind her thrust just a little, coaxing a moan from her lips. A hand slipped down between her legs and brushed against her clit. 

“Omega, you aren’t dreaming.” 

Rey blinked once, cracking one eye then the other open, to peer into the darkness of her bedroom. Ben was huffing lightly against her shoulder, deep inside her, bringing her awake with pleasure. She remembered that she wasn’t alone.

“Ben?” 

She felt him smile against her skin. 

“Who else would it be?”

Rey smiled too then, and stretched back into him. “You feel so good. I thought you were a dream.” 

Ben let his other hand wander to her chest, gently rolling a nipple between his fingers. 

“My knot went down in the night but I woke up still inside you, and I was still so hard. Baby, you smelled so needy, smelled so… ready. I couldn’t help myself…” He trailed off, sounding apologetic and unsure. Rey knew it was rut, and she didn’t mind it one bit. 

Rey tilted her head to the side to kiss his jaw before capturing his lips with hers. The kiss was sweet as Ben slowly rocked into her. His scent wrapped her in reassurance. 

“I’m glad you did,” she said against his lips, just as he touched on a sensitive spot. It sent shivers through her and she gave a little gasp which was promptly swallowed by his mouth.

“Does my little Omega like that?” Ben asked, his voice deepening, his eyes darkening. 

“Yes, Alpha.” 

“Oh god... Rey,” he moaned against the crook of her neck, picking up his rhythm. “Tell me— tell me you like it. Please—” 

“Don’t stop, Ben. Don’t— I need…” Rey gasped as Ben’s hips pistoned into her. She locked one of her legs behind his to get leverage, pulling herself closer. 

“You’re mine, Omega. All mine, forever,” he growled against her skin, and Rey preened internally, arching her back. The hand that has been exploring her breasts yanked her flush against Ben’s chest and possessively held her close. “Mine. My beautiful Omega. I’m going to keep you here forever. Would you like that?”

“Yes, please, Ben. Please… don’t ever leave me.” Rey could feel his emotions wash over her as she climbed closer to her peak. 

“Never. You’re mine. Fuck, Rey... I love you so much,” Ben practically snarled, and he gritted his teeth as his knot started to expand. He suddenly pulled out, rolling Rey over to her back, before sliding back into her. “I want to knot you face to face this time. I need to see your pretty face when you come for me. And you are going to come for me, aren’t you, Rey?”

“Yes, I’m so close!” Rey dug her nails into his back, clutching him as he slammed into her. Ben dropped his head to her neck, fiercely nipping at her gland again. 

“I want to bite you so bad; make you mine forever. Oh god, Rey… I’m going to come, baby. Take it all, ok? Take it… Be so good for me.” He laved at the gland, and with a few deep thrusts, his knot swelled again, locking him inside. Rey let out a cry, her cunt clenching in orgasm as the knot pushed her over the edge. Ben’s teeth sank into her shoulder, inches from where she really needed it, and she squirmed underneath him. He growled and held her steady as she rode through her orgasm and milked his throbbing cock. Slowly, her breathing slowed, and Ben released her shoulder, licking at the mark he’d left, before rolling them over, and pulling a blanket up over both of them. 

His hands were everywhere, stroking her hair, arms, back. “Are you ok? Was that… too much? I’ve never— I lose myself with you.”

Rey let out a happy little sigh. “It’s perfect.” Propping her head on her arms, she stared up at him. This was a completely different side of Ben. He was unhinged and yet familiar. “My omega side is so content. I didn’t know I could feel like this.” 

Ben let out a chuckle. “My alpha side is happy too. You’re so perfect.” He brushed his hand against her cheek and she nuzzled it, chasing the affection like a needy kitten. “If it’s too much, you have to tell me, ok?” 

Rey nodded and closed her eyes while Ben carded his hands through her hair. She let out another contented sigh, and Ben started to purr again. 

“I didn’t know you purred,” she said absentmindedly, curling her feet underneath his legs, and shifting slighting, causing Ben’s cock to throb. He closed his eyes and moaned, his hands stilling in her hair. 

“Sorry, it just — fuck — it feels so good,” he swallowed before opening his eyes to stare down at her. “I feel like I just can’t get enough of you.” Rey smiled up at him and wiggled her hips again slightly. Ben’s hands tightened in her strands. 

“Fuck, Rey…” he groaned, and Rey shifted back slightly, grinding down on his knot. Ben’s hands drifted down to her hips and pushed her down as much as he could. “Keep doing that, baby.” 

Rey smirked and sat up, bracing her hands on his chest, and ground down hard on his cock still locked inside. Ben’s eyes rolled back in his head, and she knew she would have small bruises on her hips from where he held her. 

“Good girl, keep doing that.” His voice came out deep and dripping with lust. Rey whimpered as she moved in small, tight circles. “That’s it. Can you come for me? Squeeze me tight?” Ben moved one hand down between her legs and worked at the small bundle of nerves there. It took seconds before Rey came around him, squeezing his cock in a vice grip.

“Perfect Omega, good girl,” he said, thrusting as deep as he could up into her before spilling even more into her tight body, cursing as he roughly tried to get as much of himself in her as possible. Rey bit her lip as pleasure washed over her, gripping Ben’s chest so hard droplets of blood appeared on his skin. It was animalistic; Rey felt like it was an out of body experience. 

“One more, ok, baby? One more. Can you do that for me?” Ben asked as he kept working at her clit. Rey whimpered and shook her head no. 

“No? I think you can. Come for your Alpha, baby, just once more. I need to feel it just once more.” His smooth voice coaxed pleasure out of her as she whined above him, grinding onto his cock and hand in a mindless frenzy. 

“Ben… I can’t…” she panted, sweat dripping down her neck as she shivered on edge. The hand on her hip traveled up her body to lightly grip her neck. 

“Come on, baby, just one more. Come for me, Omega,” he lured her towards orgasm, squeezing carefully at her throat. Then, with a sharp intake of air, she came again and Ben groaned, his balls drawing up as he spilled again in time with her. His fingers loosened around her throat, slipping backwards into her hair, and she collapsed against his chest as he lightly thrust up into her, her body quaking through aftershocks and milking his knotted cock.

“Good girl, beautiful Omega. Good girl,” he panted as he wrapped his arms around her, still lightly thrusting as much as the knot allowed and groaning through the endless orgasms his rut allowed. “I love you so much.  _ Fuck. _ ” 

Rey’s eyes fluttered as Ben attempted to catch his breath, stroking one hand soothingly up and down her back, the other flexing on her ass every time another wave hit him. A few moments later, both of their breathing seemed to normalize again. 

“Are you ok?” Ben asked softly, concern flashing across his features. 

Ren nodded, eyes still closed, as she nuzzled his chest. “Mmmmhmmm. Tired though. A little thirsty.”

Rey could smell his concern spike, and she absentmindedly tapped his chest with a finger. “It’s ok, Alpha. When your knot goes down, I’ve got a fully stocked fridge. You know I love my food. I’ll be ok, it can wait.” 

Ben growled, sitting up with a groan, and wrapped Rey’s legs around him. “Hold on, ok?” he said as he slid them off the bed, Rey clinging to his chest and giggling. 

“Ben, I said I could wait!” 

Ben groaned as he walked, gritting his teeth at the sensation of Rey literally bouncing on his cock. The sensation curled Rey’s toes, and she let out a little moan as he made his way into the kitchen, dragging a chair over with them to the fridge and sitting gently, arranging Rey so she was comfortable in his lap. Propping the door open, he leaned over and grabbed a cold bottle of water, opening the cap and tipping it to Rey’s lips. 

“I can drink water myself,” she glared at him, and he pinched her side with a light growl. 

“Humor me, baby,” he said as he offered her the bottle again. Pouring a little too fast, a rivulet of water ran out of the corner of her mouth and down her body. Ben ducked his head quickly and licked the wet strip off her skin. 

“Delicious,” he smirked, before pressing his lips to hers. Their cold tongues met and Rey groaned into his mouth, clenching her cunt. Ben pulled back, cursing softly. 

“Water before more fucking. Hydrate.” He pushed the bottle into her hands, then went back to leaning over in the chair and rummaging through the fridge. 

“What do you eat during your heat?” he asked, pulling out some pre-cut cheese squares. 

“Cheese!” Rey exclaimed, tossing the empty bottle across to the table and snatching the cheese from his hands. Popping a square into her mouth, she made a content hum, and Ben raised his eyebrows in amusement. 

“Ok, little Omega. Cheese it is. Anything else?” 

“Cookies?” she asked, her mouth full of cheese. 

Ben frowned. “Sugar addict.”

“Sugar is energy, and energy means more of this,” Rey exclaimed, grinding down on his cock. Ben’s eyes darkened and he grabbed her hips, stopping her. 

“Behave and be good,” he scolded in her ear, slapping her ass playfully. Rey jumped slightly in his lap, tugging at his knot. They both groaned in unison. “God damn it, Rey, you’re going to be the death of me.” 

Mouth full of cheese she nuzzled under his chin. “Yeah, but you love it.” 

“I love you.” 

Rey stopped chewing and looked down at him, staring up at her with nothing but admiration. 

“Grab some snacks, Solo, and take us back to bed. We’ve got several more days of this, and there’s no place else I want to be.” 

Ben loaded them up with cheese, several water bottles and, after Rey pitched a fit, not one but two boxes of cookies. He wedged the food and water in between their bodies and carried them back to the nest, then settled them inside, Rey perched in his lap, stretched obscenely around his knot and happily eating from a box of Thin Mints. 

“Have you been with an Omega before?” she asked, taking a swig from a water bottle. 

Ben worked his mouth, chewing on the question before answering it. “No, not during a heat, at least.” 

Rey hummed and popped another cookie in her mouth. 

“Whuf did ya do fa rats?” 

Ben snorted and shook his head. “Swallow and re-ask that, please. I can’t understand you with your mouth full of those dreadful things.” 

Rey pouted and chewed quickly, swallowing before asking, “What did you do for ruts?”

Ben frowned. “I’d rather not dwell on it too much. I was on a lot of suppressants, and when rut came, I usually just… we worked it out.” 

Rey knew who the “we” was, and it was her turn to frown. 

“I’m sorry, Rey, I didn’t mean to—” 

“No, no, it’s ok. I asked, after all.” 

“It’s different with you.” 

Rey perked up. “Yeah?”

Ben’s knot finally loosened and he slipped from Rey. He lifted her from his lap with ease and sat her beside him, twisting his torso so he could keep his eyes locked on hers. 

“Absolutely. You are… You are everything.” Kissing across her shoulder, he slowly started working himself down her body. A smug look spread across Rey’s face as she enjoyed the additional action during her snack, popping another cookie into her mouth as he reached the apex of her thighs. 

“Baby?” Ben asked, looking up at her through his dark locks. 

“Hmmm?” 

“You’re going to want to put your cookies down. I don’t want you to choke.” 

“Choke?”

Ben tilted his head down and licked a stripe up through her sopping core, a mess of their fluids. Rey moaned, the cookie falling out of her hand to the floor. It was Ben’s turn to sport a look of smug satisfaction as he pushed two fingers inside of her and Rey arched her back. 

“Feel good, little Omega? You’re so full of me. I’m going to fuck my cum so deep inside you,” he cooed against her leg, slowly finger fucking her before latching onto her clit with his mouth.

Rey let her instincts take over and buried her hands in Ben’s hair as he brought her to another orgasm, leaving her whining and empty and ready for more. 

“You’re going to feel me for days, Omega. Mine, you’re mine.” Ben crawled possessively up her body, rolling her over to her belly. “Be a good girl for me, Omega. I need to fuck you again.”

“Please, Ben, please…” Rey writhed underneath him, and he wound her hair around his hand, taking a fistfull and gently pulling her head back. 

“Be still, baby. I’ll take care of you, ok?” 

Rey made a little noise of agreement, and Ben pulled her hips up with his free hand, sliding his cock into her wetness. 

“There you go, baby. Is that what you wanted?” 

Rey nodded against the tension in her hair, still firmly in his grip. He tightened it, and she arched her back up, presenting even more. 

“You’re a fucking natural. You know exactly what to do for me, baby,” he praised, and Rey preened. 

He reached forward with his other hand and slipped a finger in her mouth. “Taste yourself,” he all but commanded. “So fucking sweet.” She latched on, drawing his finger in and swirling her tongue around it.

Ben cursed and released her hair, gripping her hip instead and roughly pounding into her. 

“Good girl, take it,” he coaxed, and Rey released his finger with a pop, panting against a pillow. 

Grabbing both hips, he pistoned into her, praise falling from his tongue as his knot began to swell once more. Reaching around, Ben found her clit and made sure she tumbled over the edge with him as his knot locked him inside her again. He held her hips steady as he came and came, rutting his knot in as deep as it would go. Rey made sounds of contentment as Ben finally collapsed on his side, bringing her with him. He maneuvered her so her leg was back over his, and he reached down, feeling the knot holding. Chuffing in satisfaction, he lapped at her gland and let out small purrs of contentment. 

“It hasn’t even been one day yet,” Rey whispered in awe, and Ben chuckled. 

“Have you never spent your heat with someone?” 

“No. Just you.” 

Ben was silent, but curled around her a little more, making sure that no part of her was untouched. 

“Only me,” he whispered reverently. Deep down, Rey knew that fact would never change. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the filthiest thing I have ever written and i have 0 regrets. 
> 
> Thank you again to @Everren for the Beta and encouragement!
> 
> Next chapter is the last and will come with closure on the Poe situation and wrap is all up nicely! Thanks for those who read and leave comments!


	7. "I'm taking care of Ben"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write a few notes at the end, but if you can take a moment before you finish up, and listen to "Mary's in India" if you haven't yet, it should put you in the right mindset.

Rey and Ben lasted three full days in the throes of passion, before both of their scents started to shift. Rey wasn’t so needy, and Ben’s possessiveness, a trait he’d never really shown before this rut, started to dissipate. 

The nest smelled of sex, heat, rut, and them, and there was enough heat left in her for Rey never to want to leave. 

She was curled up against Ben’s chest, and he was stroking down her spine absentmindedly in the early morning light of the fourth day. 

“Can we talk about what happened yet?” Rey asked, voice small and unsure. 

She felt Ben’s hand hesitate for just a second before continuing to stroke her back. 

“Yes, we can talk about it now.” 

Rey stayed curled up at his side. She didn’t want to look at his face as she asked him. He had said so many things during her heat, had done so many things because of his rut, and now reality was starting to creep back in. Was it all a hormonal reaction? Was it an illusion? 

“Why was he at your apartment?” 

Ben took a deep breath in and let it out heavily. “I ran into Poe after I left your apartment. I didn’t want to leave you that morning. You looked so perfect, peaceful, but I could tell your heat was coming. And you may not have wanted me around. Christ, I could smell you that night.” 

Rey nestled closer to his side and closed her eyes tightly. There had to be a “but” coming. 

“That’s why I scented your blanket. Selfishly. I thought maybe… maybe you would think of me. I didn’t know if you felt the same way, but I knew I wanted to be the person you thought of when you woke up. The person that was in your dreams. I mean, you were the person I thought of when I got up that morning. You have  _ been _ the person I think of every morning. I had plans to throw that little get together anyway, and I was already counting the moments until I saw you again. And then, suddenly, there he was. The person I spent so much time and energy on. The only person I thought I would ever love. The person that broke me.” 

Rey winced, and noticed that Ben had stopped rubbing her back. 

“Rey, sit up and look at me.” 

Rey shook her head and choked back a little sob, so Ben slunk down in the bed and buried himself in the cocoon of blankets with her, pressing his forehead to hers and stroking her face. 

“Baby, look at me. You don’t understand. I saw him, and I felt absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. I actually fucking smiled, because you know what I realized? Baby, look at me. It was you. It’s you that I love. What I had with Poe... it wasn’t love at all.  _ This  _ — what we have — this is love. You are my person, my soulmate.” 

Rey furrowed her brow in confusion and opened her eyes to look into his hazel eyes, blinking back tears. 

“Then why was he at your party?”

Ben let out a little laugh. “In hindsight it was an incredibly poor decision, but I wanted to show him that you... you are my person. That I have love now. It was completely selfish on my part, but I wanted to kind of show you off. I don’t always make the best decisions, believe it or not.” 

“That was dumb,” Rey said, sniffling but relaxing a bit. 

“Yes it was. But in my defense, I’ve never had my rut triggered before. I didn’t know that would happen, although I realize it was probably already starting in highsight.” 

Rey’s brow furrowed deeper. “Why… Why was Poe across the street from my apartment?”

Ben made an apologetic face. “I believe you’d have to ask your roommate about that one.”

Rey groaned. “Oh no, he’s not still sleeping with him, is he?” 

Ben shrugged. “I mean, they seemed pretty chummy at the party, and it’s not like he could come back here right now, so I guess...” Rey thought back to the way Finn didn’t seem the least bit surprised that Poe was there. Then she realized, she’d been locked in their apartment for days, and Finn hadn’t come home. 

Rey’s eyes widened. “Oh god! I didn’t even think of that! Where do you think he’s been?”

Ben laughed dryly. “They’re probably at my place; as much as I dislike that thought, there’s not much I can do about it. Poe was probably fired up after that fight and how good you smelled. So, you know...” 

Ben trailed off and they laid in silence for a few minutes while Rey thought through everything. 

“So, you and Poe—”

“No. Nothing. I promise. As far as him scenting me, he’s a jealous prick and probably smelled you on me. We both clearly Alpha’d out pretty hard.” 

“And everything that’s happened the past few days…?”

“Rey, I love you. That wasn’t rut talking. I’ve loved you probably from the moment I first saw you, if I am being honest with myself. You’ve always understood me. You’ve seen me at my worst, my absolute rock bottom, and you stayed with me.” He nuzzled her cheek, and laced one hand into her hair. “It’s you, baby. Just you.” 

Tears rolled down Rey’s face as she pulled Ben closer to her, crashing her lips into his. 

\--------

Over the next few months, Ben and Rey became inseparable. Ben had no desire to go back to his old apartment, especially after he confirmed his suspicions of Poe spending some time in his bed while he was away. A few weeks after the passionate start to their burgeoning relationship, Ben put his apartment on the market, letting go of the last of the Poe memories with the listing. The next day, Ben and Rey started apartment hunting together. 

Finn was happy to see the two finally admit their feelings, though it left him roommate-less at first. Luckily, Poe stepped in. After profusely apologizing to both Ben and Rey via a very long text message thread on Ben’s phone, the two forgave him, and Rey was unable to hold up much of an objection to Poe filling her space in the apartment. 

It worked out in everyone’s favor. Rey wasn’t racked with guilt over leaving Finn to cover the bills on his own, and Finn got to keep his freedom as Poe continued to travel quite a bit. They still filled each other’s social circles, but Poe was far less frequent after the incident in the hall, despite his living arrangements. 

It was several months later when the new couple found themselves hosting a summer cookout in the courtyard of their new Brooklyn apartment. The feel of their dinner parties was so different than the ones that Rey had attended when Ben and Poe were together. These were much more informal, more personal. 

It was after dinner, as Rey tidied up outside and Ben served dessert inside, that she found herself alone with Poe. It was still light outside, but the fairy lights she had strung up around the benches twinkled in the dusky evening. 

“Hey, Rey… can we talk for a second?” Poe asked, crossing the space towards her. Rey glanced around, realizing they were alone, and her anxiety spiked for a second as she remembered the incident that had started it all. 

Poe quickly raised his hands in a show of innocence. “I’ll stay right here, I promise. I’m not here to start any problems. I just— I never got to apologize to you properly.” He ducked his head in shame. “I am so sorry.” 

“I know things can set Alphas off. Certainly my heat did just that. And—”

“No, about everything. The hallway, the way… The way I left Ben. And you picked up the pieces. It wasn’t right.”

Rey stilled, holding a few dirty glasses and plates in her hands. “No, it wasn’t.” 

“Are things... Are things ok now? He is ok?” 

Rey looked through the open door of their house; she could see Ben at the counter, talking animatedly to one of their friends, his eyes wrinkling as he smiled and laughed. He must have felt her eyes on him, and he turned to look at her, cocking his head to the side. He mouthed “Everything ok?” to her and she smiled, nodding, before turning back to Poe. 

“Ben is the most wonderful person I think I’ve ever met. He’s kind, he’s courageous, he’s vulnerable. I suppose I've seen some things in him you probably never got a chance to see.”

Poe’s face was unreadable. He knew what he had lost. 

“Rey, you coming?” Ben called from inside the house, causing her to throw a wide smile to him over her shoulder, before she turned to Poe with a knowing look. 

“Don't worry, Poe. I'm taking care of Ben.” She looked inside again at her mate and felt a stirring of love so deep that it took her by surprise, even now. Before Ben, she hadn’t known she could ever feel something so profound. It dawned on her then that she didn’t want to be outside talking to Poe any longer, she wanted to be at Ben’s side. She always would. It was where she belonged. 

She stopped beside Poe as she made her way inside and added softly, “And he's taking care of me.” 

Ben greeted her in the kitchen with a small kiss on her cheek. 

“I love you,” Ben whispered in her ear, taking the dishes from her hands and giving her a hundred watt grin. 

Rey blushed a little, biting her lower lip. 

“I know.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that helped me work on this fic. It's my second, long form Reylo fic. 
> 
> Thank you to @howsolocanyougo, @kaybohls, and @Everren for their help, Beta-ing, etc in completing this!
> 
> If you've liked it, drop me a comment. This certainly wasn't as popular as some of my other stuff, but I truly love this little fic with all my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little different from what I usually write, and it I can't promise regular updates (Do I ever though?) because my real life is a mess. But I am excited and I hope you'll come along on the journey! (big thanks as always to @howsolocanyougo for being my amazing Beta and elevating my writing to something much better than it would be without her!)


End file.
